Play panels allow for the design of a playground that has a variety of play opportunities. Unfortunately, many of the play opportunities provided by play panels are not accessible to children with disabilities. The play panels of the present invention are configured to provide play opportunities that are interesting and enjoyable to children both with and without disabilities. Incorporation of the play panels of the present invention into playground structures provides for playgrounds having new and varied inclusive-play opportunities.